


Slayernado

by Draconin



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconin/pseuds/Draconin
Summary: Just a drabble...





	

Xander gazed at Faith as she slept.

He’d always thought of loving a Slayer as like living with a tornado. If you were honest, your best option was certainly to simply stay out of the way. Even then, you'd get dragged along in the wake and the trail of destruction was going to be pretty spectacular.  
  
But if you went along for the ride... well then, like Dorothy, you might find yourself carried off to a new world full of wonder and joy. And perhaps, like the Tin Woodman, you'd find your heart.

Long past the point where you'd given up


End file.
